Un plus de ¿maldad o amor?
by Saogallade
Summary: Todos merecemos una segunda parte oportunidad en la vida para para cambiar un pasado oscuro un plus que cambiaré eso pero ese plus será de ¿maldad o amor?
1. chapter 1

HOLA AMIGOS LES SALUDA SAOGALLADE COMO VERAN AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO FIC ESPERO LES GUSTE Y DISFRUTENLO ESPERO SUS REVIEW

Nota:disculpen los problemas que tenía capitulo qué subí antes,me había quedado son servidor por eso decidí volver a subir el cap ya con mejor calidad Y con algunas nuevas ideas espero que les guste

Disclaimer: pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenece y bla bla bla

Referencias:

-hola- dialogo.

-*hola*-pensamiento o recuerdo.

-[hola]-cuando hable cualquier pokemon

-"hola"-sarcasmo

Nota:en este fic Clemont y Bonnie ya habran partido hacia su hogar,al igual que Serena y se incluirán personajes de los mangas (ojo no los hex holders) y algunos de los videojuegos.

Un plus de ¿maldad? y de ¿Amor?

Capítulo1:problemas en Hoen

Después de que Ash perdiera la liga de ka los Ash se encuentra en el centro pokemon de cuidad lumius/luminalia, decidiendo a donde iría es su siguiente aventura

Ash:que hare digo podría ir a una nueva región pero no me siento listo –dijo el entrenador confuso-.

Enfermera joy:oye tienes un video llamada alguien quiere hablarte –dijo amablemente la peli rosa-.

Ash:gracias enfermera ahora voy –dice sonriendo dirigiéndose hacia donde está la llamada -.

¿¿?? :Hola Ash tanto tiempo –una voz ya conocida para el azabache -.

Ash:sorprendido profesor Birch es usted–sorprendido-cuanto tiempo profesor como van las cosas en su laboratorio eh-preguntando el azabache -.

p.birch:claro que si el mismoAsh–decía acomodándose el traje– tengo un favor que pedirte muchacho dime ¿tienes planes?-un poco serio-.

Ash: mm no precisamente la liga de kalos acaba de terminar y tenías planeado ir a casa a kanto-decia resignado -.

p.birch: Puedes venir a mi laboratorio en Hoen, están pasando cosas extrañas,necesito que me ayudes ah descubrir que es y por supuesto detener lo y de paso porque no vuelves ala liga de Hoen Ash–decía en todo serio para después hacerlela invitación al azabache -.

Ash: ¿Es algo grave profesor? –Decía serio el entrenador del picacho-.

p.birch: Es algo importante así . que dime chico ¿aceptas?-esperando una respuesta positiva deAsh- *Enserió ignoro mi comentario de la ¿liga? Wow veo que ah madurado un poco-pensaba el profesor.

Ash: Nose preocupe está bien lo haré confié en mi –decía Ash serio y determinado-.

p.birch: está bien chico te espero en mi laboratorio auxiliar en cuidad petalurgo (petalia en los videojuegos).

Ash: está bien profesor me preparare e iré rumbo a Hoen, nos vemos haya –despidiéndose el azabache.

p.birch:muchacho espera debo decirte que….-cortan la llamada – enviare a alguien para que te recoja,bueno ya que igual ya iras a recogerlo o no ?-dirigiéndosea una misteriosachica.

¿¿??:Dalo por hecho profesor Birch jejeje iré a traer a Ash –decía con vos soñadora-

p.birch:jejeje solo no te emociones tanto si – decía con una gota al estilo anime es su cabeza.

Luego de despedirse del profesor Birch nuestro héroe se dirige a recoger a sus pokemon y se disponen a salir del centro pokemon sin embargo se encuentran con una sorpresa no muy grata, a unos cuantos metros cerca de una cueva se ve a una chica en el suelo herida y a un ursaring atacándola sin piedad nuestro héroe se percata de esto.

¿¿??:Yo yo soy débil –cae desmayada -.

Ash:rápido pikachu –corriendo hacia el lugar -.

Justo cuando ursaring preparaba un golpe directo hacia lachica.

Ash: pikachu rápido impactrueno yaaaaa- decía el azabache ordenando el ataque hacia ursaring impactando de lleno al pokemon -.

Ursaring molesto fija su mirada en pikachu contra atacando con cabezazo .

Ash: Rápido pikachu esquiva y cola de hierro decía corriendo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba heridala chica- oye estas bien –decía mirando a la chica en el suelo percatándose del signo de su uniforme– rayos este uniforme lo conozco es del Team Galactic ella es un miembro de ellos peroestámuy mal debemos llevarla al centro pokemon pero posiblemente sea juzgada decía levantándose lentamente para no dañar a la chica-debo cuidarla ya se había una cabaña cerca de aquí la llevare ahí-.

Chica T.G: -*porque este Chico me está salvando,decía mirando al azabache cargarla-*pensando medio aturdida la chica -.

Ash:pikachu rápido es hora pikachu rápido trueno–ordena el entrenador mientras dejaba cerca a la chica sobre una roca -.

Ursaring aprovecha una fisura y se acerca rápidamente a pikachu para darle un puño hielo pero Ash sonríe dejando confundido a ursaring.

Ash:ya caíste pikachu arremete con tacleada de volteos – ordenando el ataque -.

Pikachu: -*bien con todo -* pika pika pika –empieza a correr a gran velocidad envolviéndose en un mar de electricidad e impactando y dejando K,O al pokemon oso.

Ash:eso es amigo bien hecho –abrazando a pikachu – oye amigo rápido tenemos que ir a curar las heridas de la chica –decía apresurado dirigiéndose a donde se encuentra la chica.

Chica T.G: ¿dónde estoy?-decía desorientada –auh me duele el tobillo debí de lastimármelo por ese ursaring.

Ash:oye estas bien –preocupado –.

Chica T.G: Que quieres acaso no sabes a que organización represento –decía decepcionada-soy del team Galactic.

Ash:si sé que son una organización de malhechores provenientes de la región de sinho-decíae l pelinegro- pero me preocupas tú te llevare a una cabaña cerca de aquí pero primero – ve la herida de la chica –debo sanar esa herida –dice colocando un vendaje improvisado aún en su pie-.

Chica T.G: porque me ayudas si sabes que soy mala –decía confusa -.

Ash:tú te consideras mala?hasta donde yo se la organización en la que estas es la mala,tu no puedes juzgar a nadie solo por su trabajo además una chica linda como tú no puede ser mala y además no necesito saber quién eres para saber que si estas en problemas debo ayudarte decía regalándole una sonrisa pura y buen corazón haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

Las Palabras dichas por el azabache retumban en la mente de la joven asiendo que esta se quedara ida mientras nuestro héroe la seguía curando, hasta que el mismo azabache rompe el hielo preguntando.

Ash:sabes de quien era es ursaring o porque te ataco –decía preocupado–por cierto mi nombre es Ash vengo de pueblo paleta.

Chica T.G:tsk porque me ayudas encerio no lo comprendo –decíala chica aun confusa -.

Ash: ya te conteste esa pregunta,hey puedes confiar en mi si te quisiera delatar o algo ya lo hubiera hecho no? –Decía cómicamente –hey mírame a los ojos y confía en mi vale.

Chica T.G:yo … bueno...no se … pero...es...ta...bien –decía nerviosa y sonrojada la chica que no despegaba su vista de los ojos del azabache –estabien okey te dire… ese ursaring es salvaje ,sabes escape del team galáctico no me sentía cómoda quizá remordimiento no lose, entonces fingí mi muerte y hui yo soy conocida como marte/venus (en los videojuegos ) , cuando escape me refugie en una cueva cercana en la que vivía ese ursaring y bueno una cosa paso a otra y como ves así estoy ahora –riendo irónicamente –enfin aquí esta la gran Marte comandante del team galactic ahora ya no es nada -.

Ash:Entonces dime tienes esa donde ir ¿Marte?-decía Ash ignorando su pasado malvado-.

Marte: si tuviera a donde ir no estaría aquí –percatándose que Ash no la desprecio a pesar de su pasado- encerio no quieres llamar a la policía o algo así? Sabes que soy una villana decía bajando la mirada -.

Ash: no lo creo Marte,tú fuiste una villana,pero ya no ahora eres una chica normal además

Todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad –decía terminando el cuidado de marte la cual lo mira sonrojada – bueno en una horas debo irme ya que debo partir a la región de Hoen–decía alistando las cosas –descansaun poco-.

Una horas después.

Pov marte

-*Porque,porque siento la necesidad de tenerlo cerca es la primera persona que me acepta a pesar de mi pasado , hay algo en mí que dice no lo dejes ir , que es este sentimiento que surge en mi interior, que hago está a punto de salir por la puerta que hago con este sentimiento un agujero en el estómago una incomodidad,nose tengo miedo de perder a una persona que a cabo de conocer ,que tiene ese chico de especial tendré que seguirlo hasta que esta descubrir esta extraña sensación *-pensaba marte decidida – oye amm como era amm Ash?.

Pov normal

Ash:ehh que pasa marte –decía volteando a ver -.

Marte: bueno estaba pensando en iniciar una nueva aventura no? un reset y pues encontrar una nueva vocación y pues quería saber si no tienes problemas con que yo te acompañe en tu viaje?-decía sin mucha esperanza.

Ash: es encerio –decía en tono serio haciendo que la chica empiece a resignarse –claro que si marte –decía sonriendo sorprendiendo a la chica.

Marte:estas seguro no bromeas verdad –súper sorprendída no podía escuchar esas palabras-.

Ash:dime quien no querría que una linda chica lo acompañara eh –decía sonriendo sin saber que esas palabras resonaban en la mente de marte -.

Marte:-* ¿linda?yo linda *pensaba mientras un evidente sonrojo teñía su cara -.

Ash: bueno marte ¿estas lista?–Sele ocurre algo – oye marte digo sé que tu nombre es lindo pero que te parece iniciar una nueva vida con un ¿nombre nuevo?

Marte: dime Mars–decía¿sonrojada?

Ash:ammm vale Mars está bien me gusta es lindo –decía el azabache –dime como sigue tu tobillo ya lo puedes mover?-preocupado -.

Mars: pues ya está mejor gracias a ti–menciona la pelirroja- oye y dime porque iras a la región de Hoen -curiosa -.

Ash:bueno pues un viejo amigo me pidió ayuda y pensé en probar suerte en la liga de Hoen nuevamente -.

Mars:Wow genial y entonces nos vamos ¿ahora?–Pregunta Mars-.

Ash:ya está anocheciendo deberíamos ir al centro pokemon –decía al armando a la chica – hey tranquila Mars también pensé en eso busque y afortunadamente había cierta ropa de chica aquí en la cabaña no es mucha pero servirá –entregándole la ropa -.

Mars:Wow Ash sí que piensas en todo –decía sorprendida – bueno iré a cambiarme Si me espías juro que te mató –decía fingiendo molestia la chica-.

Ash:no te preocupes Mars –saliendo de la habitación -.

Pov Mars

Mientras empieza a vestirse con su nueva ropa una pregunta ronda su mente -*podre ser buena compañera de un grandiosos chico de corazón puro y guapo espera dije guapo joder Mars no no no recuerda Ash es un compañero y además es un año menor que yo(Mars tiene 18 y ash 17)-.

Pov normal

Mars sale del cuarto vistiendocuna blusa negro pegado y una pantalón gris con rayas rojas y blancas (https/camifortuna./art/Hotel-Transylvania-Mavis-331008841algoasí).

Mars: amm Ash oye me veo extraña?-decía tímidamente -.

Ash:Wow Mars te ves súper linda oye el negro te queda –diciendo amablemente el azabache -.

Mars:vamos Ash dirijámonos al centro pokemon –decía enérgicamente -.

Los dos se marchan caminando por el sendero que los dirige justo al centro pokemon.

Mientras tanto en la región de Hoen.

Una extraña voz dice –así que el chico campeón de la liga naranja,ganador de la batalla de la frontera y sub campeón de kalos, que ayudo al poderoso arceus y conoce a kiogre , groudon y rayquaza vendrá a Hoen – ríe malvadamente – está bien esto estará muy interesante podrías ser lo que necesitamos –se sonroja un poco –además el chico es buen prospecto ya veremos, nos veremos pronto Ash.

Fin del capitulo

¿Que será ese extraño sentimientode Mars?

¿Qué hará Ash?

¿Qué les deparara Hoen a nuestros héroes?

Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo de este fic llamado Un Plus de ¿Maldad ? y ¿amor ?

Hago un agradecimiento a AsuraCrying00 por ser el primero en ver mi error e informármelo para corregir el fic.

Esperodejen sus review aquí abajo.

Y como siempre les agradezco leer mis historias.

Se despide su amigo

Saogallade.


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA AMIGOS LES SALUDA SAOGALLADE COMO VERAN AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO FIC ESPERO LES GUSTE Y DISFRUTENLO ESPERO SUS REVIEW

Nota: Disculpen el tiempo y agradezco su paciencia eh decidido continuar y no dejar tirado el fic

Disclaimer: pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenece y bla bla bla

Referencias:

-hola- dialogo.

-*hola*-pensamiento o recuerdo.

-[hola]-cuando hable cualquier pokemon

-"hola"-sarcasmo

Nota: en este fic Clemont y Bonnie ya habrán partido hacia su hogar, al igual que Serena y se incluirán personajes de los mangas (ojo no los hex holders) y algunos de los videojuegos y en este fic Ash tendrá 18 años.

Previamente en Un plus de ¿maldad? y de ¿Amor?

Mars: amm Ash oye me veo extraña?-decía tímidamente -.

Ash: Wow Mars te ves súper linda oye el negro te queda –diciendo amablemente el azabache -.

Mars: vamos Ash dirijámonos al centro pokemon –decía enérgicamente -.

Los dos se marchan caminando por el sendero que los dirige justo al centro pokemon.

Mientras tanto en la región de Hoen.

Una extraña voz dice –así que el chico campeón de la liga naranja, ganador de la batalla de la frontera y sub campeón de kalos, que ayudo al poderoso Arceus y conoce a kiogre, groudon y rayquaza vendrá a Hoen – ríe malvadamente – está bien esto estará muy interesante podrías ser lo que necesitamos –se sonroja un poco –además el chico es buen prospecto ya veremos, nos veremos pronto Elegido.

Capítulo 2: La primera gran sorpresa de Hoen

Nuestro héroes se encuentran en el centro pokemon de ciudad Luminaria mientras conversan sobre sus experiencias vividas de los dos dejando a mar un tanto sorprendida de todas la aventuras del azabache.

Mars: Espera un momento, has visto a tantos pokemon legendarios y no capturaste a ninguno vaya chico – decía Mars en tono de broma.,

Ash: sabes que no es que no quiera, no puedo capturar a un pokemon tan necesario para el mundo no tengo los ideales de los diferentes equipos de delincuentes que hay en el mundo-dijo sin pensar el azabache mirando como Mars solo agachaba la mirada - Ehh lo siento Mars no quise decir eso bueno hay no se lo siento.

Mars: pues bueno sé que cometí errores en el pasado y lo acepto –un poco cabizbaja-.

Ash: oye lo siento puedo hacer algo para que me perdones-decía apenado-.

Mars: No te preocupes –viéndolo resignada–creo que mis errores del pasado aun me persiguen-dice la pelirroja mientras suspira.

Ash: animo Mars todos cometemos errores–trataba de consolar –no es así pikachu-decia señalando al ratón eléctrico-.

Pikachu: pikaaaaaa-mientras asentía por la cabeza- ( ya se me había olvidado agregar a Pikachu)

Mars: mmm si tú lo dices- decía esta mientras- Estas seguro que quieres que viaje contigo sé que cambie mi atuendo pero no es muy mi estilo y todo…no quiero ser una carga-mientras baja la mirada.

Ash: Oye Mars mírame – hace que la chica lo mira directamente a los ojos- Llevo poco de conocerte pero hay algo en ti que me dice que puedo confiar en ti, así que por favor Mars- se arrodilla-¿Quieres viajar conmigo?-*pensando: Ella es una buena chica pero tiene un pasado difícil quiero ayudarla*-.

Mars: ya levántate estás haciendo una escena- dice la pelirroja señalando como la mayoría de personas del centro pokemon dirigían su mirada hacia ellos diciendo "hay el amor joven" – Estas causando malos entendidos, no tengo nada mejor que hacer y en quien confiar así que está bien –decía suspirando- espero salga bien, por cierto cuando sale el vuelo?-dijo curiosa la ex team galactic-.

Ash: jejeje lo siento, pero funciono- regalándole una sonrisa marca registrada de Ash ketchum- ahora que lo mencionas-decía buscando los boletos-.

Dicho esto nuestros héroes se dirigen hacia un puesto de helados cercano mientras siguen conversando.

Ash: amm buenas tardas disculpe podría darme dos helados por favor –dice el azabache-.

Vendedora: Claro dime de que sabores los quieren –responde amablemente aquella chica-.

Ash: Mars de que sabor quieres tu helado –decía nuestro héroe viendo a una Mars encantada con la cartilla de sabores del puesto-.

Pero antes de que Mars contestara la pregunta del azabache un pequeño recuerdo invade su cabeza lentamente

Flashback hace 7 años

¿?: Rápido charmander usa ascuas –decía sonriendo-.

Mars: ains no glameow-triste por ver a su pokemon en el suelo derrotado-.

¿?: Oye no te deprimas tu glameow es muy fuerte solo necesitas practicar más-decía aquel chico sonriendo-.

Mars: enserio eso crees –decía algo feliz por el comentario-pero me derrotaste –cabizbaja-.

¿? : si es enserio además sé que podrás ser una gran entrenadora algún día-mientras se acercaba a ella- sé que talvez no eres de por acá pero siempre lucha por tus sueños y si ya no puedes más sencillo…

Justo cuando ella seguía recordando un peli azabache la interrumpe

Ash: toc toc tierra llamando a Mars –decía tratando de que su amiga le prestara atención-.

Mars: eh si dime que pasa – decía la chica saliendo del trance y quedándose pensativa.

Ash: Te preguntaba de que sabor quiere tu helado-menciona el chico-.

Mars: emm no se tu decide por mi Ash perdona estoy un poco pensativa emm no preguntes si - *pensando: Porque vino a mi ese recuerdo, porque no puedo recordar complemente el rostro de ese chico*-

Ash: emm está bien de me dos de vainilla por favor- dice Ash a la señora del puesto de helados-.

Vendedora: okey dos helados de vainilla para el joven y su novia- dice riendo haciendo que tanto Ash como Mars se avergüenza-.

Mientras tanto en la región de Hoen.

Una extraña voz dice –sigue así cariño – ríe malvadamente mientras ve una pantalla –podrías ser lo que necesitamos, corrección lo que necesito te corromperé Ash y te hare mío –se sonroja un poco –jugare contigo y te hare una valiosa adquisición –tú serás un buen líder un malvado líder que nos llevara a la victoria –decía sonriendo sádicamente-.

De regreso a kalos con nuestro dos héroes

Mars: Oye y que tienes que hacer en Hoen –decía mientras observaba unos pokemon jugar en el camino hacia el aeropuerto-.

Ash: Realmente no tengo idea , es un favor que debo hacer al profesor birch –Decía mientras nota como mira Mars a esos pokemons- y dime Mars tienes algún pokemon? –pregunta curioso Ash-.

Mars:-mirando para otro lugar como si ocultara algo- Realmente no , los únicos que tenía eran los que el team Galactic me proporcionaba pero nunca estuve realmente conectados con ellos, cuando tome mi decisión de dejar al equipo les ordenaron atacarme y veme aquí la mejor y más joven comandante que ha tenido el team galactic, sin ningún pokemon y…

Ash: ni se te ocurra seguir con eso, okey entiendo lo que hiciste pero no puedo juzgarte además todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad-dijo serio-.

Mars: ya basta pequeño casanova no trataras de robarle el corazón o si – dice molestando al azabache-.

Ash: Ya deja de molestarme y apresúrate que no tardara en salir el avión rumbo a Hoen –dice caminando hasta llegar a la final para abordar el avión rápido – se me olvidaba algo cuando lleguemos a Hoen Capturaremos un pokemon para ti te lo prometo sí.

Mars: Bueno si tú lo dices… es mi nuevo comienzo –decía un poco motivada- o almenas eso espero…-susurra-.

5 horas después Nuestros Héroes aterrizan en el aeropuerto de Cuidad Férrica ya en la cuidad de Hoen.

( sé que ni en los juegos ni en el anime aparece este pero tengo la idea de que en la parte superior de la cuidad en los juegos donde hay naturaleza y lleva a una ruta escondida , es eso lugar se encuentre este Aeropuerto para que se hagan la idea).

Ya era un poco tarde así que bajaron rápidamente del avión y decidieron buscar el centro pokemon de la cuidad, empezando así a caminar por las grandes calles de la cuidad férrica/rustboro city .

Mars: oye una pregunta Ash…Tú has viajado solo siempre digo es que pareces muy independiente y no se quería saberlo-.

Ash: pues veras Cuando viaje por kanto me acompaño mi amiga Misty y Brock los dos son líderes de gimnasio en kanto son mis mejores amigos , en la liga naranja , trayce un excelente dibujante y Misty ya que Brock estaba ayudando a la profesora ivy, en johto pude volver a viajar con los dos , en Hoen viaje con Brock y con una chica llamada…-por ir inmerso en sus pensamientos no se da cuenta que estaba caminando justo en la dirección en la cual venia una chica-.

¿?: veamos ya termine de hacer la presentación para mañana ahora solo debo llegar y dejarlo todo listo así será todo más f… -antes de terminar choca con nuestro héroe callándose los dos al suelo al igual que todos sus materiales - eso dolió-viendo todo su material de trabajo en el suelo- no puede ser oye fíjate por donde vas estoy muy pero muy ocupada para estar perdiendo mi tiempo –mientras voltea a ver al responsable percatándose que esta de espaldas-.

Mars: oye Ash estas bien- decía mientras vía un hermosos collar en las vitrinas de un comercio-.

Ash: auch hasta en Hoen me pasa esto-levantándose y dirigiéndose a donde está la chica- oye lo lamento estas bien- extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse-.

.

¿?: cómo voy a estarlo si acabo de tropezar y caer y mis materi…-la chica ve la mano de Ash y la toma mientras ve fijamente a los ojos del azabache perdiéndose un poco en ellos ( Ash casanova time).

Ash: Lo lamento en verdad Roxanne- decía tratando de sacar del trace a la chica-.

Roxanne: eh espera como sabes mi nombre-dice está saliendo de sus pensamientos-decía un poco avergonzada-.

Ash: oye tranquila como no conocer a la experta en pokemons tipo roca de la región de Hoen además de una excelente Maestra y linda-decía sonriendo-.

Roxanne: ehhh –decía sonrojada – et..t.o yo –no podía articular palabra alguna mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos-.

En eso Pikachu salta al hombro de Ash y llega Mars caminando lentamente

Mars: ¿ya terminaste tu escena típica de Fanservice? Eh señor maestro pokemon - decía bromeando la pelirroja-.

Ash: ya deja de burlarte Mars , hola amigo donde habías estado-dice acariciando-.

Roxanne: espera un segundo –dice poniendo su mano en su mentón pensativa- ese Pikachu esa referencia ser maestro pokemon-mirando detenidamente- eres tu Ash-decía sorprendida mientras pensaba *este es Ash ketchum está muy cambiado se ve muy lindo joder Roxanne en que estás pensando*-.

Ash: sip el mismo jejeje-dice sonriendo- hola Roxanne

En alguna parte de Hoen.

¿?: señorita .según nuestros agentes informan que su objetivo está en esta región

Una extraña voz dice –así que mi chico destinado ya está en Hoen– ríe malvadamente mientras ve una pantalla y mueve unas piezas de ajedrez –espera porque pronto estarás a mis pies y harás lo que yo te diga –se sonroja un poco –

¿?: informan que viene a acompañado de una chica pelirroja aún no sabemos de quien se trata-decía un poco temeroso-.

Eh así que mi cariño no viene solo –riéndose sádicamente- veamos quien eres pequeña pelirroja -rompe una la pantalla-si pones en peligro que pueda obtener a Ash te desaparecere-rie malvadamente mientras se aleja de aquella pantalla rota-.

Mientras tanto en un barco rumbo a Hoen un teléfono está sonando mientras una chica se dirige a contestarlo

¿?: si diga –contestado la llamada- así es Profesor estoy lista para volver –con una mirada firme-

Fin del capitulo

Nota: Antes que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa puesto que casi no actualizo lamento , el trabajo me tiene full pero tratare de estar más al pendiente de eso , ME ENCANTARIA QUE ME DIJIERAN QUE LES PARECE EL FIC.

¿Qué fue el recuerdo de Mars de hace 7 años?

¿Por qué Roxanne estaba tan apresurada?

¿Qué les deparara Hoen a nuestros héroes?

¿Quién será la vos misteriosa de Hoen?

Un agradecimiento especial a

Dejen a quien quieren para el harem

Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo " ¿Ash un buen maestro?

de este fic llamado Un Plus de ¿Maldad? y ¿amor?.

Espero dejen sus review aquí abajo.

Y como siempre les agradezco leer mis historias.

Se despide su amigo


End file.
